The Perfect Man for Her
by fireboltwiccan
Summary: Charlie/Hermione.Just Hermione reflecting on her relationship with Charlie and what makesmhim the perfect man.The perfect man for her. ONE SHOT. Read and Review!Rating's is just to be safe!


The Perfect Man for Her…

**Ok, so here's another Charlie/Hermione one shot. I cannot emphasize this point enough, it's a ONE SHOT. Meaning there won't be another chapter after this. But I can promise that there will be a new story as soon as possible. After all one can never get enough of Charlie/Hermione. **

**I can't explain it but over the last week I've been having these sudden urges to write more stories about Charlie and Hermione. It might have something to do with the fact that I sit around and envision what Charlie should/would be like and he always seems to me to be the perfect guy. Thus the title for this one.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

So here she was simply lying contentedly in her man's arms. She sighed, her man…she liked that. Charlie was her man; damn she just could get enough of that! She turned a little so that she could look at him. He looked so peaceful. He chest rising and falling, his mouth slightly open and his hair all ruffled up from when she had ran her hands through them. 

Even though her time with Charlie was not much she still knew what she felt for him was special. It was nothing like what she'd felt when she'd been with Ron or even that tiny, not even worth mentioning time she'd spent with Viktor Krum. This was different. Charlie was different. She thought…no, she knew that maybe, just maybe somehow, she could possibly love him.

If it was one thing Hermione hated more than others it was a declaration of love at first sight. There was nothing cheesier or made up than that. She could be romantic when she wanted to but she without a doubt did not believe in love at first sight. Lust, maybe…a lot of liking, possibly but not love. 

Love was…love was supposed to be special. It was supposed to like a thunderbolt from the heavens. Something that just happens, not something you think you feel by just glancing at a person. She stared at Charlie's handsome features, his sweet lips, his slightly crooked but still adorable nose and now hidden mid night blue eyes. By god, he was gorgeous and she still couldn't believe that he wanted to be with her.

Not that she had low self esteem or lack of confidence but there was something about Charlie that made her feel more wanted and more unique. He made it seem as though she was the only one in the room, even though there was at least 3 others there and when they were alone he could make her feel…sense…explode. 

19 months, that was the how long they'd been together. Sure they'd been somewhat friends when they first met but she'd been in her fourth year at Hogwarts and him a Dragon Keeper in Romania. Over the next couple of years they exchanged nothing more than a couple of greetings and told each other simply what had changed in their respective parts of the world. 

That all changed when Charlie had quit being a Dragon Keeper and moved back into the Burrow, the very place that Hermione had moved into shortly after graduating. Harry and Ron had gotten their own apartment not far from the ministry and had offered her room there. But she's declined because after spending almost every moment for 7 years with she wanted some independence. Mrs. Weasley had offered her Fred and George's old room and seeing as how she had now way of affording her own place she's accepted. About a year after that Charlie had returned. 

The reason many people thought that there was no way she and Charlie were compatible was because these people had automatically assumed that their personalities were completely different. After all he was the reckless, roughish, rake who moved to Romania of all places to tame dragons. He was the one who had taught Fred and George all the pranks he knew and had played when he was in Hogwarts. He was the one who was the best Seeker since James Potter and before Harry, who almost played the sport professionally.

And then there was her, Hermione Jane Granger. The bookish, girl who was known more for her head of unruly hair than her interest in quidditch. She was the one who was always keeping Harry and Ron in line when they were at Hogwarts. She was the one who always had a nose buried in one book or another. 

Even now, when she was well out of her old school and working in her own bookstore, the imagery she held in her teens would never leave. More than once one of her old school mates would walk into her store see her behind the counter, giggle and tell her it was so expected of her to work at a bookstore. And Hermione would smile politely and simply ask them what they wanted and not bother to point out that she actually owned this place and several others, one at Hogsmeade. But one of her fondest memories involved this very kind of incident.

_Hermione had been manning her Diagon Alley store that day while Charlie hung around reading random books and waiting for her to get off work. While she was arranging a few things new the cashier she heard the jingle of the bell as someone walked into the store. She mentally groaned when she looked up and saw Lavender and Parvati. This was not what she needed._

"_Hermione!" Lavender exclaimed with fake enthusiasm._

_This was how it started, fake exclamations, oh I didn't know you work here-s and then how very Hermione of you-s. It got very irritating after the fist hundred times. She sighed, she didn't have much of a choice, they were customers._

"_Lavender, Parvati! How…__**nice**__ to see you!"_

"_It's always nice to see us." Parvati said, making Hermione nearly gag. She heard a soft snort from behind the two girls and when she looked up she saw a small smirk on Charlie's face. He looked like he was about to burst out laughing at any given moment. "I didn't know you worked here!" she continued, oblivious to the on going battle Charlie was having behind her._

"_Yeah!" Lavender added, "I mean it was so expected that you'd work in a bookstore and all. I mean in school you always had like three or four books in your hand, not counting the one your face hidden by. So like you were totally a bookstore clerk kind of person! But imagine us walking into the very store you worked in! Such a coincidence and-"_

_Hermione had lost track of what Lavender was saying. She was still stuck on the fact that she's been called the store's clerk! Not that it mattered that much to her, but a little recognition would have been damned nice. She was about to interject into Lavender's chatter when she caught the look on Charlie's face._

_His face and expression were completely neutral but there was something in his eyes, like a fire that told her to shut the hell up and watch what happens next. So she did._

_Charlie approached the counter and cleared his throat. Lavender and Parvati looked behind them and immediately their demeanors changed. Parvati started smoothing down her already perfect hair and Lavender batted her eyes at Charlie. It took nearly all of her self restraint not to roll her eyes at them._

_Charlie did nothing but look down at Lavender and said "Do you have something in your eye?" He then turned to Hermione, "What time do you close love?" he asked winking at her discreetly. Hermione played along, knowing full well that Charlie knew she had another hour to go. "In an hour…" she replied._

_Charlie shook his head at her, but she saw a twinkle in his eyes, "Merlin, owning one bookshop must be hard enough but several! Plus you're working your self to hard! I'd like a word with your boss!"_

_Hermione grinned at him, "You're looking at her."_

_Charlie grinned back at her, "Well in that case I guess there's only one way to convince you to close this place early." He jumped over the counter, pulled her into his arms and kissed her._

_Hermione had heard Parvati and Lavender's gasps but she was enjoying the kiss far too much to care about the two girls. She kissed Charlie back, matching his enthusiasm, her arms around his neck, playing with the ends of his hair. He moved them so that her back was against the counter, at this point she was so far gone that she had no idea with the two girls were gone or if they were still there. She moaned when Charlie's lips found her pulse point on her neck._

_After a while he pulled away and whispered, "So did I manage to convince you to leave early?"_

_Hermione smiled at him and hopped down from the counter. She turned and realized that Parvati and Lavender were still there. She tried very hard to contain the smirk that she knew was on her face when she saw their astounded faces. She gave them a sly smile, "Well, looks like I'm closing my place early today. Sorry you couldn't find the books you were looking for. Maybe tomorrow!" she said and then grabbed her bag and Charlie's hand and led the way out._

_After locking up she and Charlie left hand in hand. A couple of blocks down she just happened to turn back and saw the two of them still standing in front of her store with their jaws hanging down._

_She stopped suddenly and pulled Charlie into a small alley and pushed him up against the wall and kissed him hard. When she pulled away, gave him a hug. "That's one of the nicest thing any one has ever done for me!" She said._

_Charlie smiled at her, "Only the best treatment of my girl." His expression turned serious for a bit, "__**No one**__ puts you down and gets away with."_

_Hermione felt tears prickling the sides of her eyes, "You know, you're the nicest, sweetest guy ever…"_

_He smirked at her, "I know, but don't let it get around or else the manly reputation that I worked so hard to build will be gone instantly,"_

_Hermione did nothing but kiss him again._

Yes, he definitely was the nicest, sweetest guy ever. The scene in the bookstore was just the first of many little things that he did that made her fall for him even harder. He respected her independence but every now and then he'd open the door for, he'd pull out a chair for her, he'd give her flowers for no apparent reason except that he "felt like it". And no matter how much she protested that she didn't need any of that kind of treatment but continued to do it in small doses and she had to admit she enjoyed those moments. 

Sure they'd had their share of problems. But nothing had managed to break them apart. Not a silly thing like not putting the dishes in the right place and not something as serious as an ex-girlfriend/boyfriend showing up in town claiming that they wanted to get back together.

Hermione snuggled a little closer to him, she felt his arm tighten protectively around her and smiled. It was those unconscious gestures that made her giddy inside. She reached up and ran a finger down the length of his face. He sleepily cracked open one eye.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" he mumbled.

She laid her head on his chest and replied, "Couldn't sleep. I was having too much fun just looking at you."

He yawned and stretched before pulling her up so that they were lying face to face. He grinned at her, "I know that I'm devilishly handsome and you can't keep your eyes and sometimes your hands off me but love, it's what? Four in the morning. You need your beauty sleep." 

She slapped him playfully on his chest. She moved to hit him again but he grabbed her hand pulled her closer to him and rolled so that he was on his back and she was on top of him. 

He leaned up and kissed her. Hermione closed her eyes and lost herself in the sensations that she felt. His lips and tongue were bad enough but his hands were doing a hot dance on her bare back that made her shiver in anticipation and excitement. He rolled them over again so that she was now below him. He pulled away from her lips and moved to her neck. She moved her hands up and down his back restlessly. She felt him pull away from her slightly and looked up and saw him staring intently at her.

"I love you," he whispered, his voice husky and full of emotion. This was the best part. Unlike most other guys, he felt no reluctance or embarrassment what so ever to tell her that he loved her. 

"I love you too…" she whispered back.

There was no question about it. Charlie Weasley was the perfect guy and the greatest thing about it was that he was **her** perfect guy.

THE END…

**Did ya like it? This actually started out as a chapter for another fic but my imagination ran wild and it developed into something that couldn't be added into my fic so it's a stand alone, **_**one shot**_** that is a story on it own. And please don't forget READ AND REVIEW!**

**Lotsa Love**

**Fireboltwiccan**


End file.
